A polycarbonate resin has high refractivity and is excellent in transparency and impact resistance, and it is widely used as a lens material, above all, as a spectacle lens material. A spectacle lens formed of a polycarbonate resin has a small thickness and a light weight and has high impact strength and safety as compared with any conventional glass lens or such a plastic lens as is shown in Patent Document 1. It has hence come to be used for eyesight-correcting lens, dark glasses, protective glasses, etc.
When product scraps from a sprue portion, a runner portion and a gate portion are recycled in injection-molding a polycarbonate resin, there is a problem that a spectacle lens itself is deteriorated in hue (yellowing) due to the thermal history of the product scraps. Further, there is another problem that the hue of a spectacle lens is liable to be deteriorated due to a thermal history during molding. As a molding material for spectacle lenses, there is therefore demanded a polycarbonate resin having reproducibility, molding-heat resistance and thermal stability in high-temperature molding at 350° C. or higher.
Patent Document 2 discloses a spectacle lens formed of a resin composition prepared by incorporating a specific ultraviolet absorbent and mold release agent into a polycarbonate resin. However, its molding-heat resistance and reproducibility are not sufficient.
Patent Document 3 discloses a polycarbonate resin composition excellent in releasability from a mold and hydrolyzability, which contains a mold release agent having a pentaerythritol structure and having a specific-metal-component content of a specific value or less. However, its molding-heat resistance and reproducibility as a spectacle lens are not sufficient.    (Patent Document 1) JP-A 2001-288289    (Patent Document 2) JP-A 2006-154783    (Patent Document 3) JP-A 2005-42003